ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Orbcalibur
The is Ultraman Orb's original weapon before he lost his powers a century ago, causing him to resort to using the Ultra Fusion Cards. It is a luminous sword, which grants him access to the 4 elements of nature: Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind. When not in use, it exists as part of the Ultraman Orb Origin card. History Ultraman Orb Past About 108 years ago, Orb in his Orb Origin form had wielded this luminous sword against the King Demon Beast of Darkness, Maga-Tanothor and presumably defeated it with this sword. During the battle with Maga-Zetton, when Orb's human friend, Natasha Romanová was hurt by Maga-Zetton's fireball, Orb decided to let out all his anger and unleashed the full power of Orb Supreme Calibur, which defeated the King Demon Beast at the cost of the sword being sealed and lost along with producing a city wide explosion, which killed Natasha. As a result, Orb had to rely on the power of other Ultra Heroes through Fusion Up to fight against evil. Present Currently, the Orbcalibur was brought back from being sealed after Orb as Gai trusted the extent of his powers and the Orbcalibur was brought forth and summoned out from the tail Maga-Orochi, which was a part of the Combined King Demon Beast Zeppandon, and returned back to Gai and allowed Orb to regain back his original form. Powers and Abilities *'Energy Slash': Orb performs an energy slash by striking the opponent. * : Orb unleashes an energy stream from his sword, which is capable of destroying even the strongest of opponents. Should he use it in full anger, the resulting blast will be powerful enough to create a city-wide explosion and it slowly disintegrates the weapon before breaking apart once it reaches the "roulette" part. *'Elemental Attacks': Based on the roulette selections on the Orbcalibur, Orb Origin can perform attacks based on four elements. ** : When the roulette is set to the fire symbol, Orb creates a ring of fire by making a circular motion with his sword. He then thrusts his sword, throwing it towards the enemy where he traps them in an orb of fire before slicing both the flame construct and the target as well, causing an explosion. ** :When the roulette is set to the water symbol, Orb brings both him and the target into a pocket dimension of water. Next, he traps the opponent in a whirlpool and slices them. ** : When the roulette is set to the earth symbol, Orb stabs his sword into the ground to release electrical currents in a circular formation that would strike the opponent. This attack is strong enough to penetrate the Zeppandon Shield. ** Energy slash orb cLibur image.jpeg|Energy Slash Videotogif_2016.10.29_09.01.12.gif|Orb Supreme Calibur Ultraman_Orb_Orb_Flame_Calibur_9_second_gif.gif|Orb Flame Calibur Orb_Water_Calibur_GIF.gif|Orb Water Calibur Orb Ground Calinur.jpeg|Orb Ground Calibur image Orb Wind Calibur.jpeg|Orb Wind Calibur Shield.jpeg|Shield Gallery Orb Calibur carrd.png OrbCaliburToy.jpg OrbOriginAdvertHenshin.jpg OrbCaliburAdvertScan.jpg Orb Origin Reveal.jpeg Origin Ray.jpeg Orb_Calibur.png Orb Calibur makes its debut.jpeg|The Orbcalibur makes its proper debut Revealed Orb Origin.jpeg|Orb Origin revealed Orb Origin 33345.jpeg Orb Calibur 2.jpeg|Orb wielding the Orbcalibur. image orb origin 3.jpeg image orb origin 4.jpeg image vs zeppandon.jpeg|Orb Origin with Orbcalibur fighting Zeppandon image orb Calibur 5.jpeg|Use in conjuring with the Orb Ring image orb Calibur 6.jpeg Cvictoriousimage.jpeg OrbCaliburStance.png Orb Calibur.jpeg OrbCaliburappears.png|Gai summons the Orbcalibur OrbCaliburShone.png OrbCaliburFire.png|Fire Symbol OrbCaliburWater.png|Water Symbol OrbCaliburEarth.png|Earth Symbol OrbCaliburWind.png|Wind Symbol OrbCaliburAll.png OrbFlameCaliburActivation.png|Orb Flame Calibur activation OrbWaterCaliburActivation.png|Orb Water Calibur activation OrbGroundCaliburActivation.png|Orb Ground Calibur activation OrbSupremeCaliburActivation.png|Orb Supreme Calibur activation Trivia *The Orbcalibur being found within Maga-Orochi's tail references the , one of the three , alongside the Yata no Kagami and the Yasakani no Magatama. Kusanagi was originally found within one the Yamata no Orochi's severed tails after it was slewed by the storm god Susanoo, after said tail mysteriously shatters his previous sword. *The order of the elements from the Orbcalibur is the order of the King Demon Beasts Orb fought in the present day in reverse: the first is Fire (Maga-Pandon), followed by Water (Maga-Jappa), Earth (Maga-Grand King), and finally Wind (Maga-Basser). *The symbols of the elements the Orbcalibur are stylized kanji of their respective element. Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultra Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Transformation Items Category:Swords